A non-volatile memory express (NVMe) protocol supports a device management command, so as to directly perform an operation on a storage device. This ensures that an existing baseboard management controller (BMC) can directly perform an operation on a storage device. The NVMe protocol can support multi-channel management. For example, an NVMe management interface (NVMe-MI) protocol can support management of the Management Component Transport Protocol (MCTP) by simultaneously using multiple channels such as an inter-integrated circuit (IIC or I2C) and a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIE). As shown in FIG. 1, a management node sends a management command to a storage device by using an NVMe management interface. The management command may be a read or write operation command on the storage device. As shown in FIG. 2, the storage device may include multiple management interfaces. When multiple management nodes send management commands by using the multiple management interfaces, an operation conflict is caused by simultaneously accessing the storage device by the multiple management nodes.